Babysitting Blues (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A one-shot request for Rider09. Sonic is asked by Vanilla to look after her now teenage daughter Cream. Although both bunnies have other plans in mind for the blue speedster. Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I only own this one-shot. Sonic The Hedgehog and any associated properties and such belong to their respective owners.**

**You know, one thing that I like about getting one-shot requests is getting the chance to write for different pairings. I've done a lot with Tails over the past couple of years, but I haven't really had a chance to have Sonic try out someone who isn't Amy. And in this story, he gets to try two girls who aren't Amy. At the same time! It is very loosely based on Babysitting Cream, but with all characters being over 18 this time around, and to not ruffle feathers, I'll at least try and make Cream look older than she does in that game. Thanks to Rider09 for requesting this, and thank all of you for taking the time to read it. I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog pulled up outside of Vanilla the rabbit's house. In the summer heat, he kept the top of his car down, and he switched off his music as he reached his destination. He looked at himself in the rear view mirror and quickly sorted out his quills before killing the engine to his car and leaving. He walked up to Vanilla's door and knocked, not having to wait long for said door to open.

"Sonic!" Vanilla said, smiling. She pulled the blue hedgehog into a hug, inadvertently pulling his face into her chest. "I'm so glad that you're here!"

"Me too!" Sonic said, slightly muffled. He got a chance to breathe, smiling at Vanilla. "Like I told you over the phone, it's no problem."

Vanilla smiled. "You're really sure that you don't mind looking after Cream while I'm gone?"

"Not in the slightest," said Sonic. "And let's keep calling it looking after her. I don't see any point in babysitting someone who's going to be twenty years old soon."

"Ugh... don't remind me," said Vanilla. "That just makes me feel old..."

"Oh, Vanilla, you're still beautiful," Sonic smiled.

Vanilla blushed. "You flatterer." She leaned and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. "If you take really good care of her, I'll give you a reward..."

"Uh... extra cash?" Sonic asked.

"Not quite..." Vanilla pulled away and winked, giggling. "I'll see you when I get back!" She got past Sonic and turned quickly. "By the way, she's in the shower, so you'll have to wait for her."

"Oh, no problem," said Sonic. "You have fun now!"

Vanilla nodded, leaving the door. Sonic did just then realise that Vanilla hadn't really given him any instructions on how to look after Cream, especially since it had been a few years since he last saw her. But considering that it was close to lunch, Sonic went to the kitchen, looking over his options.

"Hmm... ham... cheese..." Sonic turned to see a familiar small blue Chao in his bed. "Cheese, Cheese?"

The Chao woke up and nodded at Sonic, flying up to nuzzle him. Sonic chuckled, giving Cheese some slices before going back to work on the sandwiches. He heard the shower switch off, and he went to the fridge to get some orange juice to drink as well when he heard footsteps.

"Hey, mama, could I borrow one of your sleeveless shirts?" Cream asked. "All mine are in the-"

Cream paused, looking at Sonic, who had turned to face her. Sonic was about to speak, but froze upon seeing Cream wearing a white bra with what appeared to be matching panties, with a pair of black shorts barely slipping below them.

Then Sonic looked more at her body. At 19, Cream looked closer to her mother, matching her in terms of curves and natural beauty. She even had some hair on her head like Vanilla does, in a short, pixie cut style.

Cheese squeaked and awkwardly flew out of the room, and Sonic finally started to speak. "Um... hi," he said. "Hi, Cream. You... look... uh, creamy- I mean, juicy- I mean, I made some orange juice."

Cream giggled. "Well, that's nice of you." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot that she was leaving today and that you were babysitting."

"Yeah, it's fine," said Sonic.

"So, could I borrow a shirt?" she asked, walking the rest of the way down the stairs. "Maybe yours, if that's okay?"

"I think you should maybe borrow one of your mother's shirts," Sonic said.

"I would, but she's not here, and I don't want to take without asking..." Cream said, getting closer to Sonic. "So... could I?"

Sonic nodded, simply taking his tank top off and offering it to Cream. "H-Here..."

"Well, thank you!" Cream said politely, slipping it on and smiling. "It's a little bit big..." she said, looking down at her chest.

"Uh... I guess so..." Sonic said. "Then again, you've grown a lot since the last time that I saw you..."

Cream winked. "I'm glad you think so. You do know why you haven't seen me in a while, right?"

Sonic nodded. "Because Tails usually looks after you, right? But he was sick this week."

"Sadly, yes," Cream nodded. "But I'm glad that you're here to replace him for the day."

"I'm glad that I could be of service," Sonic smiled. "I made lunch. Basic stuff, but I'm not the best cook, so."

"It's fine," Cream said. "Let's eat up and watch some TV, eh?"

Sonic nodded, noticing the inflections on Cream's voice every time that she spoke. He ignored it, and the two sat and watched some TV. After lunch was finished, Sonic got up, gathering their plates together and taking them to the kitchen.

"I'll wash the dishes," he said.

"You don't have to," said Cream. "You're technically our guest."

"True, but I don't mind," said Sonic. "You go and do whatever you want to do for a little bit, and I'll come and check on you when I'm done."

"Okay!" Cream then kissed Sonic's cheek. "I'll see you later..."

She then hopped away with a giggle, and Sonic glanced briefly to see her shirts slightly slip down, seeing the top of her juicy backside, another feature that she inherited from her mother. He shook his head and focused back on the dishes in front of him.

He didn't waste much time as went about cleaning them, and it didn't take long to do, so he decided to go upstairs and let Cream know that he was finished. He went up the stairs, and he peered around the corner to see her door slightly ajar. He was about to walk in when he heard a moaning noise.

* * *

**Warning! This is the first lemon... sort of. The requester did want a few, so here's the first. I'll see you later! Oh, and do not read if you're not the right age.**

* * *

"What the heck?" Sonic asked. He slightly opened the door, and his eyes widened. "Oh, my..."

On the bed, spread eagle, was Cream the rabbit. Her shorts were on the floor, and her panties were haphazardly pushed down her legs, the movement causing them to cling to her left foot. In between her legs was her hand, rubbing her pussy hard, her other hand grasping her tits, and her head was rolled back and panting.

Sonic looked closer to see that Cream was wearing headphones, so she couldn't hear him walking in. He made sure to slowly close the door behind him, taking extra care as he kept watching the cream and orange rabbit. He couldn't deny that he was growing hard at the sight, as much as he wished otherwise.

"This is a friend of yours, Sonic," he said to himself, thankful that Cream couldn't hear it. "A friend who is... old enough to make her own decisions... who is naked on her bed, masturbating, and make you hard... Christ..."

"Oh, yes!" Cream moaned, starting to finger herself more. "Fuck! My cunt! Fuck me!"

Sonic's eyes widened. Not only had Cream inherited Vanilla's voluptuous curves and facial features, but she also appeared to have quite the dirty mouth on her. Since Sonic had never really heard Vanilla speak like that, he didn't know where Cream got it from, but he wasn't going to complain.

"I'm close! AH!" Cream kept fingering herself until some of her juices started to spray out. She kept going and moaned. "Sonic! Fuck me! YES! SUCH A FAT COCK!"

She came harder, her thighs shaking. She let her head stay rolled back as she came down from her orgasmic high, moving her now soaked fingers up to her mouth to taste her juices. She giggled softly as she craned her head up, and her eyes went wide as she saw the man whom she was just fantasising about.

"S-Sonic?" Cream asked, pulling a sheet up to cover her body.

* * *

**Mini-lemon over.**

* * *

"I-I came up here to check on you!" Sonic said. "I'm sorry! This is bad!"

"How... how much did you see?" Cream asked.

The blue hedgehog gulped. "All of it..."

Cream nodded. "Uh... could you... let me clean up and get dressed?"

"Sure, sure," Sonic said.

"Thank you..." Cream sighed. "And please... don't tell my mum about this..."

"I won't," said Sonic. "As long as you don't either."

Cream giggled. "Of course."

Sonic nodded at that, turning to leave the room. He decided to head downstairs, and he noticed a guitar over in the corner of the room. He walked over to it and picked it up, looking over its design and smiling. He went back over to his seat, tuning the guitar.

Cream was heard coming down the stairs, fully dressed now, and she smiled as she saw Sonic with the guitar. "Surprised you didn't find that earlier."

Sonic looked and smiled at her. "Where'd you get it from?"

"Oh, Vector got it for my mother back when they were dating," Cream said. "He did plan to teach her, but she insisted that I get lessons instead. I still do from him, but I've been getting better on my own."

"Cream the rabbit, the future of rock and roll," Sonic chuckled. "I used to play too."

"I remember," Cream said. "I... actually just remembered this one time when we were younger..."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I think I know what you're talking about," he smiled. "When you were staying with me and Tails at his place for a sleepover. Amy was there too. Tails was scared to death of the lightning storms."

"And you played on the guitar while Amy sang a lullaby to help," said Cream. "I'll always remember that moment..."

Sonic chuckled. "I'd sing for you, but I'm not the best at it. Also, I hope that you don't mind me playing this."

"No, it's fine," Cream said. "Go ahead."

Sonic chuckled, playing a few riffs that he was familiar with that Cream wasn't as familiar with. As the time went on, he taught her some of those riffs, and she even taught him a few that she'd learned herself that he didn't know of, repaying the favour, as it were.

"Man... my fingers are about bleeding," Sonic chuckled to himself as he put the guitar back away.

Cream smiled at him. "Maybe, but... your technique was really good."

Sonic shook his head. "My fingering technique?" He chuckled. "Where did this side of you come from?"

"What side of me?" Cream asked.

"You know, this flirtatious, dirty talking, playing with parts of you that I'm sure that your mother doesn't want you to know that you have side," Sonic said.

"Well, I got these parts from my mother. If she knows her own already, then she should know mine quite well," Cream shrugged.

"What about the dirty talking?" Sonic asked.

Cream giggled. "I'm a teenage girl who lost her virginity a while ago. After I did... I just got more into it. I think that's why me and Tails broke up..."

"That's why?" Sonic asked. "I thought it was because he was your babysitter and he thought it was weird."

"No, it was because... well..."

* * *

**Warning! Another mini-lemon! Last one before the big on a bit later on!**

* * *

Instead of finishing her sentence, Cream giggled softly and suddenly climbed on top of Sonic. Before the blue hedgehog could even begin a sentence, Cream pushed her lips against his, slowly pushing her body against his so that he was more on his back.

Sonic tried briefly resisting, but he soon placed his hands on her hips, rubbing up and down her sides as they kissed. He soon felt her tongue press against his mouth, and he allowed them to connect. He grunted a bit when he felt her grinding against him more, stopping the kiss.

"So... you were... saying my name..." he said.

"I was indeed..." Cream giggled, kissing his neck and running her hands under his shirt to feel his chest. "I always wanted to know if my fantasies would come true..."

Sonic moaned at the neck kisses, sitting up to take off his shirt and toss it aside. "What fantasies?"

Cream licked up to his ear. "If you'd fuck me as fast and hard as I want you too... if you'd pound me like the little bunny slut that I am..."

"Is that what you want?"

The cream and orange rabbit winked at him and pushed him so that he was flat on his back again. She leaned down and kissed him again before sitting back up, grinding their groins together as she worked on her own shirt. She slipped it off, and then her bra soon came after.

"Jesus..." Sonic said. "You really do take after your mother..."

Cream winked. "As I said... that's not all..."

"Yeah?" Sonic smiled.

Cream moved down and pressed her chest against his. "Yeah. But first... I want to see what you're packing..."

Before Sonic knew it, Cream was kissing his neck again, gently biting it. She moved down his chest, kissing his muscles, and even going down his arms. She soon reached his jeans, and wasted no time at all in undoing them, throwing them away and leaving just his boxers.

* * *

**Mini-lemon over! You've made it this far.**

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Cream and Sonic both stopped what they were doing and looked up to see Vanilla. Sonic awkwardly blushed and tried to hide his modesty, using a blanket on the couch to cover up both himself and Cream before the rabbit daughter started to talk.

"I'm sorry, mama..." she said. "I didn't know how long you'd be..."

"I am so sorry, Vanilla!" Sonic said. "I... uh..."

"Sorry for what?" Vanilla asked, surprisingly not sounding as mad as Sonic had expected. "Sorry for having sex with my daughter in my home? Or sorry that I interrupted you before you could do the deed?"

"The first one?" Sonic asked, reaching to put his shirt back on. "Listen, I swear, I won't bother you again. I'm sorry, and I won't try anything like that any more. I promise."

Cream smiled, standing up behind Sonic, still half naked. "I'm a grown woman, mama... I can make my own decisions..."

Vanilla giggled. "Oh, I can't keep this charade up!"

Sonic looked back and forth between the two. "What... what charade? What is going on?"

"Well, when we heard about Tails being sick, we called you up for a reason," said Cream, roaming her hands around Sonic's front. "Because... I really want a new boyfriend..."

Vanilla smiled. "I guess that she didn't tell you another part of why she broke up with Tails?"

"W-What reason is that?" Sonic asked.

"We wanted to share him..." said Vanilla. "But he got scared..."

"Wait, like... a threesome?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"My, fast in terms of speed and in terms of catching up. Nothing gets past you," Vanilla winked.

"I did it all just like you asked too, mama!" Cream said. "I played with myself for him, talked dirty and everything... I even talked about his fat cock..."

"Aw... but I got here before you got to see it?" Vanilla asked.

Cream nodded, playfully pouting. "I'd really like to see it... taste it... feel it in my holes..."

"Holes?" Sonic asked. "Plural?"

Vanilla nodded, walking over slowly. "Her cunt... mouth... ass... and mine as well..." She smiled and paused. "It is true what they say about rabbits, Sonic. I wonder... can the world's fastest hedgehog keep up with two horny bunnies like us?"

"I... uh... wow..." Sonic gulped. "I don't know..."

"Oh, you can't be too scared..." Cream giggled. "Amy loved sharing you with Sally... and Blaze... and even Rouge too..."

"You girls and your talk," Vanilla playfully chastised.

Sonic sighed, a bit more relieved. "You know what? We all deserve a chance to be happy. If I can make you two happy... then I don't see how that's a bad thing."

"Optimistic mindset! Got to love it!" Cream smiled. "But... should we go somewhere where there's more room?"

Sonic smiled, turning around. "Here's fine..."

Vanilla giggled. "I'll be more than happy to clean up afterwards too..."

* * *

**Warning! The following is the main big lemon of the one-shot! Previous rules about age still apply here! I'll see you all at the bottom!**

* * *

Sonic turned to face Cream, and he pulled away from her grip to sit down on the couch. He removed his shirt again, and this time he let his boxers fall down, revealing his naked penis. As he stroked it watching the two bunnies, they both sat besides him and kissed him, whispering.

"Such a nice cock..." said Vanilla.

"Bet that's stretched out a lot of girls..." Cream winked.

Sonic smiled. "One or two..." He turned to Vanilla. "I really hope you don't mind going down and getting closer to my cock..."

"Not at all," Vanilla giggled.

She leaned and kissed Sonic's neck, slowly kissing down his arm and chest and making her way down to his erection. She leaned forward and kissed it gently, her hands rubbing up and down his legs and her eyes looking up at Cream, who was kissing Sonic.

"How about... mmm... you strip your mum off as she blows me?" Sonic asked.

The younger of the two rabbits playfully bit Sonic's neck before going down to her mother's level. She smiled and kissed her neck softly before pulling at Vanilla's shirt, which was loose and clung to her large bust easily. Vanilla lifted her arms to let the shirt fly off, and soon, Cream was working on her mother's leggings, pulling them down slightly.

"Such a great ass..." she said.

Vanilla giggled. "I know... and remember, you have one too..."

"Quite a nice one," Sonic added, moaning a bit.

"So," Vanilla started, shifting her body so that Cream could get her leggings off easier, "are you happy with our little trap working out?"

Sonic smiled. "I'm about to have sex with two beautiful bunnies. Happy is an understatement."

"In that case," Cream said, "let's have some fun with it..."

Sonic smiled at that, laying back. Vanilla giggled and started slurping his cock, and Cream moved to his balls, licking them gently. She ducked her head further under, taking the blue hedgehog by surprise, but he groaned in pleasure nonetheless at the feeling of her tongue.

Vanilla grinned as she saw the action in question, and decided to follow it up by taking Sonic's cock deep down into her throat. She moaned, allowing her tongue to vibrate around his swollen prick. She spun her tongue around the head a few times before taking it deep again.

Cream giggled and temporarily stopped rimming Sonic to suck hard on his balls, kissing her way up his shaft then up the parts of Sonic's cock that weren't being swallowed into her mother's mouth. Vanilla smiled and stopped sucking to share a tongue-filled kiss with Cream.

"Jesus..." Sonic said. "You bunnies really are... well... eager..."

"You can call us slutty," Vanilla smirked. "Also, glad you liked what my daughter did..."

"Never really been into it, but... that was nice..." Sonic admitted. "How about you two girls trade?"

Cream smirked and nodded, and Vanilla backed away a bit to remove her bra. She let her large breasts hang freely, and Sonic took the time to appreciate them before the younger rabbit's mouth found its way to his dick, starting to suck up and down on it.

The older rabbit stayed true to her word as well, and moved under Sonic to lick his balls and tease his ass-hole with her tongue too, licking it softly before going back to his nuts. She kept this up back and forth a few times before she felt Cream's mouth on her breasts.

Sonic moaned and started stroking his cock harder at the two before feeling both girls suck on either of his testicles. They both then kissed deeply before giggling, and Vanilla started to climb up Sonic's body, her naked nipples teasing his chest as she sat next to him.

"You know, if you're going to be man enough for my daughter... I need to see just how much of a man you are..." she smiled, biting his neck gently.

"Oh, yeah?" Sonic smirked. "And how are you going to test that?"

"By seeing how well you fuck me..." Vanilla winked.

She kissed Sonic deeply as she shifted her body, her clothed pussy grinding against Sonic's hard cock. She smirked and sat up briefly, pulling her panties to the side and making sure that Sonic's cock was pressed against his stomach, grinding her wet cunt against his flattened rod.

Cream, meanwhile, kissed her way up from Sonic's nuts to Vanilla's ass, opening it up to lick it. Vanilla moaned and reached back to pet her daughter's head, and even let out a little laugh when said daughter grabbed her panties and slid them down easily, almost ripping them off to do so.

Sonic couldn't wait any more. He grabbed Vanilla's hips and sat her up, his glistening tip pressing against her entrance. "I won't go in unless you say so... but I really want to go in..."

Vanilla giggled and leaned over to kiss him hard as she sank herself all the way down onto him in one stroke. She gasped a bit at feeling the full length inside of her, grinding back and forth a bit to get more used to it as her tongue met with Sonic's in their mouths.

Sonic himself grunted too, moaning at how tight Vanilla's pussy felt. The grinding from the mother rabbit did help things along, and he kept his hands on her waist to help keep her steady. He leaned up into her kisses as well, and smirked a bit as he felt Cream's tongue on his balls again.

Cream herself soon stopped what she was doing behind Vanilla, and hopped onto the couch, taking Sonic's face into her hands and kissing him hard. She giggled and knelt up so that she was at face level with her mother, leaning to kiss her neck and play with her breasts.

"That's it..." Cream said. "Grind into his cock... then bounce hard on it..." She leaned to lick her mother's cheek. "You want Sonic's cock to fuck you good, right? You want proof that he's a man by him slamming that cunt like there's no tomorrow?"

Vanilla nodded and panted. "Y-Yes!"

Cream smiled at Sonic. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work..."

Sonic grinned back at her, lifting Vanilla and guiding her back and forth on his cock as he thrust up into her. Vanilla panted and moaned, and she soon started slamming her hips up and down. Sonic moaned and thrust in time with her bounces, pinching her nipples.

This set Vanilla off, and she soon started to cum on Sonic's cock. She sat up from his rod, rubbing her clit as she came. Sonic decided to aid her by sliding his fingers into her pussy, thrusting them hard until he started to hear some wet sounds. He pumped more before Vanilla pushed at him and shuddered.

"Fuck!" Vanilla moaned, her juices spraying onto Sonic's cock and stomach. "Oh, god! Mmm!"

Cream got up besides Sonic and licked the juices from his torso, kissing her way up to the blue hedgehog's lips. "You made her squirt... good..."

"Do... do you two squirt naturally?" Sonic asked.

"Damn right..." Vanilla giggled, sliding Sonic's cock back inside of her cunt. "And now... you're going to make me do it again..."

Sonic smiled, sitting a bit more forward and thrusting up into Vanilla again. He panted as he thrust further into her, grabbing her hips and sliding her up and down on his cock before pulling her off, hammering into her freely. After a few more powerful thrusts, Vanilla squirted again, letting a stream of her juices fall from her pussy as she fell forward.

Sonic held her up as she fell forward, gently sliding in and out of her before getting up. He turned them around so that he was on top of Vanilla, spreading her legs and plunging himself into her wet hole again. His hands grabbed her heaving tits, using them for leverage as he thrust harder into her.

Cream moaned at the hot display, standing next to Sonic and kissing him deeply. He moaned and kissed back, their lips still connected as Cream moved around so that she could sit on her mother's face. It was the younger rabbit's turn to start moaning now too, loving the feeling of her mother's mouth.

"That's it..." Cream moaned. "Eat my cunt... mmm..."

Sonic smiled at the display in front of him, feeling motivated to start thrusting harder inside of Vanilla. His hips kept moving as he fucked the mother rabbit, and one of his hands even slid down to rub Cream's pussy, soon starting to finger her hard. Cream moaned and bucked her hips up as she began gushing on Sonic's fingers, and Vanilla immediately grabbed said fingers and lapped the juices from them before starting to rim Cream's ass.

Cream moaned at the feeling, giggling as she came down from her climax, and she moved so that she was behind Sonic again, kissing him softly as she reached a hand down to rub her mother's clit. Sonic grunted and thrust more and more before pulling out, allowing Vanilla to spray out another strong orgasm. Vanilla's legs shook as she looked up at the two, and she panted.

"Oh... god..." Vanilla moaned. "Sonic... come fuck my tits..."

Sonic did so, climbing up the couch and turning around. He grabbed Vanilla's tits and pushed his cock between them, soon sitting further down to feel the older rabbit's tongue on his balls, soon sliding it up to his ass. Sonic groaned and moaned at the feeling, stroking himself off.

As Sonic beat his meat in pleasure, Cream leaned up to suck on her mother's nipples before taking Sonic's shaft into her hand and starting to suck on it. She giggled as Sonic grabbed her head, thrusting into her mouth. His balls smacked against her chin as Vanilla kept rimming him, moaning hard.

Sonic panted and smiled. "Mmm... Vanilla... I want your daughter's pussy now..."

"You can have her cunt..." Vanilla smirked. "Both of our cunts are yours anyway..."

"And your asses?" Sonic smiled.

"Like you have to ask..." Vanilla panted.

Sonic chuckled, turning to Cream and shifting them all around. He laid Cream down on her back, kneeling himself up onto the couch and lining his cock up with her pussy. Like he had with Vanilla, he slowly slid himself inside, and Cream gasped and moaned as she got used to the size.

"So fucking big!" she moaned. "Oh, god!"

"You think it feels good now, just wait until he fucks you," Vanilla giggled.

Cream smirked at that, and she let herself get more used to Sonic's size as her mother climbed on top of her. The two shared a deep and passionate kiss as Sonic slowly started thrusting. He gradually built up his speed, his hands keeping Cream's legs open until she crossed them up over her mother's back.

Sonic chuckled at how cute it looked, and he kept up his hard thrusting. His hands were rested on Vanilla's hips now as he thrust harder into her daughter, and he pushed Vanilla's backside down so that both rabbits were rubbing their pussies together. The pressure soon caused Cream to cum hard, spraying juices on Sonic's cock as well as her mother's pussy.

"Oh... god..." Cream moaned into her mother's mouth, her legs loosening from her hips.

Vanilla giggled. "That cock should be lubed up enough now..." she said, reaching behind herself and spreading her ass cheeks. "You know where to go next..."

Sonic smiled. "Are you sure? Because, with how much I made you both cum, and with your pussies already being so tight... I might have to go hard on your back doors..."

"Oh... it's nothing that we can't handle," Vanilla winked.

Sonic smiled, seeing Cream turn around to get on all fours under her mother. "Well, I think that I should get more lube just in case..." Sonic said, slipping his cock back inside Cream's pussy. "As long as that's okay with your daughter..."

Cream panted and squeezed her wet hole around Sonic's cock as he pumped into her again, only sliding it in and out a few times to get lubed up before pushing his cock head against Vanilla's ass. She hissed in pleasure, moaning as Sonic started to slide in more.

Underneath them, Cream turned herself around so that she was on her back, her face now viewing her mother's pussy and seeing Sonic's cock start to slowly slid in and out of Vanilla's ass-hole. Cream smirked and leaned her head up to lick her mother's cunt, moaning at the taste.

"Oh, fuck!" Vanilla moaned. "Eat my cunt, baby! Sonic, fuck my ass! Yes!"

Sonic grunted going harder into Vanilla's ass. He kept his hands on her hips, and then reached up to grab her hair. He pulled it with one hand while the other spanked her ass as he thrust harder into her, the juices soon spilling from her pussy down all over her daughter, who used her fingers to get more juices to squirt out.

Sonic smirked and pulled out of Vanilla's ass to see it gape a bit before pushing his cock back in. As he did, Cream scooted up a bit, and decided to suck Sonic's swinging nuts before moving further up, beginning to lick his ass. She moaned and reached to rub his thighs as she rimmed him hotly.

"Such a dirty fucking bunny..." Sonic said. "Both of you... good god..."

Vanilla giggled. "You must be getting close, no?"

Sonic grinned. "I want to get a few more orgasms out of you. Then, I get your daughter's ass..."

Vanilla nodded, and Cream soon stopped licking so that Sonic and Vanilla could get into a side spooning position on the couch. Sonic kept his cock inside of Vanilla's ass-hole, thrusting and hammering in and out hard as he reached a hand down to rub her clit. He soon get the desired effect, making her weeping hole begin to squirt as he kept fucking her ass.

Sonic panted and pulled out, lifting Vanilla up onto his lap so that she was riding him. Her ass slid down onto his cock again, and she moaned, starting to pant as her butt was hammered. Cream provided some licks on Sonic's cock as it kept thrusting, even licking her mother's ass as well, and soon, Vanilla was reaching another orgasm, sitting up and spraying her juices.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Vanilla moaned. "Oh, yes! Mmm..." She slid down and kissed Sonic on the lips. "I need... a rest... you get my daughter now..."

Sonic smiled at Cream as Vanilla climbed off of him. "You heard your mother."

Cream smiled, getting onto the free space on the couch and sitting on her back, opening her legs up. "Be gentle... please..."

"I will be, but not for long..." said Sonic.

"Good answer..." said the younger rabbit.

The blue hedgehog smiled, going down to kiss Cream's breasts, then her stomach, then her pussy. He kissed and sucked on her clit before moving further down. He playfully spread her ass before leaning in to start licking it, all while fingering Cream's glistening wet snatch.

Cream bucked into Sonic's hips, so he took that as a hint and added another finger, then another after that, turning to start pumping them into Cream's core. He licked deeper into her ass as he fingered her, soon feeling her juices gushing around his hand as Cream shuddered and squirted hard.

"Oh, god..." Cream panted. "Please... take my ass... it's yours... fuck it like you own it..."

Sonic smiled at her, sitting up and pushing the head of his prick against the rabbit daughter's rear hole. "Because I do own it, right?"

"Fuck... yeah... you do..." Cream moaned. "Please... put it in me...

Sonic slowly pushed his cock in, inch by inch, causing Cream to shudder with each passing moment. Her eyes rolled back as she reached her hands down to finger her pussy, and Sonic took that as a hint to slide his cock in a just little bit deeper, not wanting to start fucking her ass-hole hard just yet.

In fact, he kept his rock hard cock where it was, and slowly pushed in and out, preferring to watch Cream fingering herself. She sprayed an orgasm out from the pleasurable feeling, and as soon as she did, Sonic mounted up, putting one foot up on the couch and soon moving back and forth inside of her ass-hole.

Cream yelped a bit in surprise and moaned as Sonic started properly fucking her butt-hole now. His hands were on her hips as he pounded hard into her, and Cream grasped at her tits and pinched her nipples as she moaned, the pleasure of the rough fucking making her body soon begin to shiver with another squirting climax.

"Oh, fuck!" Cream panted. "That's it! Harder! Again! AHHH!" After more thrusts, Cream squirted again, rubbing her clit more. "Ugh... damn..."

Sonic chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, his cock still in her ass. He sat up cross legged with her, sitting her down on his cock. He chuckled softly as he didn't have to wait long until Cream was bouncing up and down on him, her butt taking Sonic's dick inside balls deep, his nuts resting on her crack.

Vanilla giggled and kept playing with herself, panting and moaning as she gave herself a squirting orgasm from the display in front of her. "Mmm... my fucking goodness... you're treating my daughter right..."

"And you too?" Sonic asked, smiling as he started hammering up into Cream.

"Well, the look of pleasure on her face is more than a good enough answer, I think..." Vanilla winked.

Sonic grinned, going back to thrusting hard inside Cream again. As he kept thrusting, he reached a hand behind her to pull her hair, forcing her to lean back a little bit, giving Sonic more room to hump into her. After a few more solid pumps, Cream started to cum again, panting and kissing Sonic as she squirted.

"Mmm..." Sonic moaned. "Two tight bunnies with tight holes... going to make me cum soon..."

"One more orgasm?" Cream asked. "Please? In my ass?"

Sonic smirked, pulling out of Cream and turning her around so that she was propped up on her hands and knees. "Is this position okay?" he asked.

The younger rabbit nodded. "Go for it..."

Vanilla giggled. "And while he's doing that... you can get to work on eating your mother's cunt..."

"Gladly..." Cream winked.

Sonic smiled and sharply shoved his cock into Cream's tight ass once again, starting to thrust in and out of it hard. He kept his grip on the young bunny's hips, pinching her cheeks lightly and spanking them as he fucked her, causing her to moan out loud.

As the blue hedgehog kept hammering into Cream, she was eagerly devouring her mother's pussy, licking all around the lips and on her clit as well. She slurped at it and moaned, and Vanilla shuddered when her daughter started to finger her, soon pushing Cream back and shooting out her juices.

"Oh, god!" Cream moaned, tongue lolling out. "Mmm... see that, Sonic? My own mother just gave me a damn facial. Are you going to do the same for both of us too?"

Sonic growled, reaching to rub Cream's clit. He stopped his thrusting into her and fingered her pussy hard, making her squirt in a matter of seconds before thrusting back into her ass. He hammered her hard with strong speed, causing the orgasm to be drawn out as more juices landed on the couch.

"Fucking right I am!" Sonic said, pulling out again. "Get on your knees, you two!"

The two bunnies giggled and both got on their knees, and Sonic stood over them, stroking his cock rapidly. He grunted hard and soon started firing his cum, landing it all over their faces, in their eyes, on their cheeks and outstretched tongues, and some shots landed in their hair.

"Fuck..." Sonic panted as his dick finally started to soften. He watched as the two bunnies cleaned each other up, and chuckled. "So, this is what you meant by that reward..." Sonic chuckled.

"I could still give you money, if you'd like?" Vanilla smiled.

"No... that's fine," Sonic said. "I was just happy to help. This one's on me."

"Well... how about us getting on you in a bed and all sleeping?" asked Vanilla.

"That is a wonderful idea," Sonic smirked.

* * *

**I know I said that my last one-shot would be maybe the lest for the year, but as long as people keep requesting, I'm probably going to keep writing them. I hope that you guys enjoyed this. Once again, it's a different pairing for me, but I hope that you liked how I handled it. I'll see you guys soon for more Foxhunt and Love And War, and hopefully, I'll finish at least one of them before the year ends. Until then, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
